Karu(VanquishedHydra4844)
Appearance: When Malicious, the NightWing scientist who created him, did so, he tried to make Karu look as normal as any other IceWing. Malicious succeeded. To most dragons, Karu looks like a typical aloof IceWing. He has mainly light gray scales with darker gray overscales, spikes, and horns. Karu's underbelly is a pale, pale gray shade, and his wings are pale blue in color with grayish-white cloud-like patterns on both the undersides and the tops. His eyes are a dark, murky gray-green, like ocean waves during a storm. Personality: When he was created, his creator, Malicious, programmed him to be cruel, intimidating, ruthless, and to utterly obey any command that he was given. He was also programmed to show no emotions whatsoever. However, when he escaped the lab and met Stonewing, he, for some odd reason that he could never figure out, let the NightWing reprogram his personality type. After Stonewing reworked Karu's personality, he became a calm, softspoken individual who is extremely loyal and protective of those he trusts, unlike before, when he yelled often, and was very malicious to dragons that he saw as beneath him. Backstory: Pre-series: Pr3046(Karu's ID number) was created by Malicious of the NightWings, along with several other robotic dragons that Malicious called "Terminators". He was programmed to be a killing machine, capable of hacking through almost anything when he was first turned on. However, Malicious decided to change the programming just a little, to make him a little more docile and easier to control. For five years, Pr3046 was Malicious' personal assassin/spy/general. Until another one of Malicious' projects, a SeaWing known as Pr3067(it was Malicious' 67th attempt at making a SeaWing), escaped. Malicious sent Pr3046 to find the SeaWing. While searching for the runaway SeaWing, Pr3046 ran into a NightWing named Stonewing. Seeing that Stonewing wasn't one of the dragons he knew, Pr3046 attacked him. Stonewing, while trying to get away from the murderous IceWing, accidently hit a switch behind Pr3046's ear. It disoriented him, and he almost crashed into the ground, but managed to stop himself. Stonewing asked who he was, and Pr3046 told him. Stonewing looked horrified, and asked if he could change part of Pr3046's programming. The IceWing allowed him to. After Stonewing changed Pr3046's programming, Pr3046 headed to the Kingdom of Sand, forgetting all about his mission. There, he met a SandWing named Sivatag, who gave him his name, Karu. Sivatag later became his mate, and they had one egg together, from which hatched their son, Coldfront. One day, Karu and Sivatag noticed a group of SandWings gathered around a dusty brown SandWing with a pale grayish-purple IceWing who were both deriding an oddly colored IceWing who had white smoke rising from her nose. Karu walked over and calmly asked the IceWing why she was making fun of the oddly colored IceWing. The IceWing doing the teasing responded that her name was Brisk, and the oddly colored IceWing was her daughter, who didn't have a name, as both Brisk and her mate, Sting considered their own dragonet a slave, and called her "Mutt". As Sting and Brisk were extremely rich, and had many other slaves, they sold the unnamed dragonet to Karu and Sivatag. Karu decided to name the dragonet a name that was both SandWing and IceWing: Glare. Karu and Sivatag raised Glare like their own, and treated her like a member of their family. Affectionately, she gave them both nicknames: Kar for Karu, and Siva for Sivatag. Darkened Skies: Karu and Sivatag set their egg in the smallest tree that they could find in the Kingdom of Sand. Sivatag had been sick, and it hadn't gone away. She coughed, and Karu started fishing around in his bag for Sivatag's medicine. Sivatag told him to stop and to turn around very, very slowly. He did, and noticed a mysterious, cloaked dragon of unknown tribe, gender, everything. The dragon appeared to be watching them, or more like, watching the egg. The dragon started to move toward them, then suddenly appeared right next to Sivatag, it's monstrous talon on her throat, pinning her to the ground. The mysterious dragon talked like he knew Sivatag, even though he most likely didn't. Karu angrily blasted the dragon with frostbreath, but the dragon just shrugged it off like it was an irritating fly. The dragon told Karu he had a present for him and Sivatag. Karu moved forward to stand by his mate, and without a warning, the dragon ripped his talons through their throats in one swift motion. They both collapsed, and the mysterious dragon disappeared with the egg. The Darkest Hour: Coming soon... Category:Characters Category:Content (VanquishedHydra4844) Category:Males Category:IceWings